Ages Hence
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: The happy couple is now expecting their second child, but happy events rarely repeat themselves. Third in Road not Taken series.   Must read Two Roads and Yellow Woods for plot nuances, both can be found on my profile page   ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I will only add this once. I do not own Labyrinth or any of the original characters. I write this for my own pleasure and at my own leisure. All glorification goes to the late Jim Henson.

Prologue

She had been dreaming of her garden, barefoot in the lush grass, her hand grazing the roses as if she were petting a cat. In the wispy edges of the dream, Jareth was holding Arthur up while the child toddled about among the cooing Tulips.

The water trickled from the fountain, the birds sang beautiful melodies and she felt utterly peaceful. It was a memory that was bleeding through from an early morning a few months after Arthur was born.

And then another memory bled through.

A masked man threw a knife towards Jareth and Arthur, and without thinking, she stepped in front of it as she had years prior. The pain was so intense that she howled out, screaming in anguish.

"Sarah-luv, please, wake up." A tender hand on the shoulder and the voice rained down, but another nightmare crept up and she was looking in the face of Draco, the villainous man who had held her captive for two months till she had escaped and run for Menel.

"Sarah." The voice gasped. She couldn't shake the pain in her stomach after finally opening her eyes.

"Jareth," She breathed, clenching her hands to her stomach. The pain was nearly unbearable; very opposite her dream had started with. Throwing back the heavy blankets she started getting up until she noticed the wetness.

The red wetness between her legs was warm and accusing. "No… No…" She said, fear and terror clouding her vision.

"Wha- .. Sarah luv." Jareth's tired voice echoed, he reached for her, after running to her side but all she saw was the blood.

"NOOO-" She wailed, clutching at the pain in her stomach and sinking to the floor. Moving into action, Jareth summoned Sages and maids and anyone who he could, but nothing would stop her tears and her rocking. Sitting with her head in his lap, he tried to reach her, but the only words that left her mouth were "My baby, my poor baby-".

Darkness had officially fallen over the kingdom, despite the burnt orange sky. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arthur toddled up to his father's side. Now turning three his body proportions were more lean and childlike then baby toddler like. He had his father's wispy blond hair and his mother's emerald eyes.

"Want mummy." Jareth scooped up his son and sighed. He wanted the boy's mummy too. Arthur clung to Jareth like a drowning victim would cling to a floating device. Rubbing the child's back, Jareth tried to soothe him any way he could.

She had shut herself in that wretched nursery for days. She hadn't eaten, spoke, walked, she may not have even moved. The pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. But it was more unbearable that she refused to look at him. He had watched his mother when she had lost his sister Cristyn, and hadn't remembered her being this distraught. He hadn't remembered much from that time.

Losing a child was common due to the weak Fae blood. Although it would strengthen the child once born, the true battle was while the child was in the mother's womb.

He had tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, but her lifeless eyes had terrified him. He knew the words that would help her, but he was scared of them. They would help her heal, but they would incriminate him.

How do you tell a mother who just lost her child that it was YOUR fault?

Sarah was empty. Her tank was sucking wind. Staring at the soft cream blanket with the brown stain she sighed. It had been another little boy, another prince for the High Kingdom. The High Family had been so pleased with Arthur, a boy to rule the Goblin kingdom when the time came. An heir for Jareth, but that is all they saw. She was nothing but a broodmare to them.

Now she had to pay the price with her little Cecil.

Clutching the soft blanket she dared to wish. Wish that she could go home, that they could be happy above. That the past four years never was that all the pain would just wash away. A gentle tapping at the door didn't get her attention; neither did the dainty clearing of a throat. "Milady?"

Dalia had been her steadfast companion through all of the heartbreak. Sir Didamyus had tried but gave up after weeks of no response. Ludo had sat outside the castle and bellowed till the guards had taken him back to the bog where he could cry and cry till he could cry no more.

And then there was Hoggle.

Hoggle was currently sitting in the corner of the room playing with his shiny finds. No words, no comforting story, just sitting and watching. She was sure that Jareth had come to throw him out on a number of different occasions, but Hoggle was special in his own right, an ambassador and a true friend.

Jareth walked into the room for the second time of the day, or maybe the third, which probably meant that it was a meal time, but she didn't care enough to notice which one.

"It's been three months Sarah." He said darkly, "I understand you're grieving, but your country will not accept your absence much longer." His words fell on deaf ears, for the only one that acknowledged him in the room was Dalia with a sad tired smile.

"SARAH!" He yelled, trying to solicit some form of reaction, but all he got was a jump and some tears.

"Jareth, you'll do no good yellin' at her. She's ain't got much left in her." Hoggle grumbled.

"Hogwash, I only let you sit with her because I thought it would make her happy-"

"Sire, she miscarried a child, it is not just a wound you can cover and forget." Sarah winced when the words left Dalia's mouth. Silence echoed around the room while Jareth's heart broke a little more as each second he watched his wife sink lower and lower into madness.

"No. I will not just stand by." Courage flooded through him, "Especially when it is my own fault." Watery eyes connected with his sad mismatched ones, surprise and curiosity shining underneath the tears.

Dalia stepped back as Jareth kneeled in front of her, "Sarah, I neglected to tell you about the weak fae blood that runs in my veins because Arthur came so easily, I figured your strong human blood would be enough. Apparently I was wrong."

"Jareth?" She whispered weakly, her eyes asking 'Why'.

"Sarah, the reason there was so much celebration when Arthur was born was that Fae so rarely have children that it is a blessing when they are born and yet a curse during the carrying of the child. So often Fae children are lost and even the mothers are taken with them." His words became quiet as he allowed it to sink in. His one fear had been losing her, if the child was born it would be wondrous, but he must keep her.

A sharp slap across his face was unexpected but he took it none the less. The surprise was when she kissed his reddened cheek. Tears still dripped down her face and he gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest, allowing for her tears to mingle with his finally grieving the child they had loss together.

"I'm grieving too love." He whispered in her ear. She stiffened and held him tighter.

"Jareth, I've been so selfish, please forgive me." She said after a time, hiccupping and blubbering.

"There is no need love." He cupped her chin and kissed her forehead. "Now go shower, and come to dinner." His steady calm grounded her as she took a deep breath and looked around the room. Dalia and Hoggle were long gone to give the couple privacy to grieve. 

The well-ordered pattern of waking up, dressing, eating and attending to the issues of the country became tedious and welcomed by Sarah. No one asked about the child she lost, they all doted upon Arthur and praised her mothering skills, though he had spent most of his time with Jareth or Dalia. She sunk into a pattern of fake smiles and painful forging of balls, audiences and excursions around the city.

The only time she was happy was in her garden, which she now preferred alone.

Jareth's heart broke every time he watched her fake a smile or nod encouragingly at a courtier. Court had become much livelier since she had arrived and was now back to normal that she had resumed her duties. He had nearly forgotten how miserable and busy he had been prior to her taking on the tasks of organising the castle and all the staff.

He had spent centuries observing, and so it wasn't by any means difficult to take not on the tired methodical meanderings of his wife. All her emotions were duller than before, extremes not so extreme, and when a pregnant lass from one of the villages had come in she had nearly broke down, quickly excusing herself.

She no longer entertained the children of the game. The little boys and the little girls were tended to by nannies and Dalia when she had been sent away. Although she was present, she was never truly there.

"Enough." He muttered over a silent dinner that they still took privately in their chambers. She didn't even acknowledge his words, just continued to stare out the large window beside the table. "Sarah," he nudged, rubbing the back of the lifeless hand on the table beside her untouched meal.

"Milord?" She spoke docilely.

"No, Sarah. I thought you were- … well I thought the point of you coming out of the nursery was that you- well-"In his head he had sounded much more caring and smooth.

"You thought I was better?" her eyes narrowed, "You thought that I could turn off my emotions like some Fae." She spit. Anger he could deal with, smiling on the inside, he took a deep breath in and started to form an argument.

"Sarah, please be mad at me, yell, hit me, I don't care, anything but this lifeless-"the sound of a child wailing interrupted him. Dalia walked in with one of the minor Sages, both looked concerned.

It was one of the children of the game, she had been collected weeks ago and had yet to find a family. No one wanted a child if the future High Queen was on a childless spree. It disgusted Jareth that his family was at the center of so much fashionable debates. His arms automatically reached out to the little girl. He whispered the words that his father had taught him, the words that would soothe even the most difficult children.

"There now little one, it's not all that bad." Wide grey blue eyes stared at him as the child quieted instantly, he quickly stole a glanced at Sarah; children bothered her much now. He was surprised to see a curious and amused expression staring back.

"You snake charmer, you." She said light heartedly. "That tongue could charm any woman." He smiled at her quick wit that had not escaped through her depression.

"This one has come to know my words. No one will take her." A plan forming in his mind, true of any trickster king, "She is such an angel of a child, but you have made children so unfashionable that no one will take her." Guilt crossed her face so quickly and then a pensive look replaced it.

"How old is she?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth handed the babe over and let the charm of the little girl warm her, "One, I believe, but she does not speak. Her family practically gave her away." Sarah's brow furrowed, she had always been most angry at the families that made zero attempt.

"What's your name little one?" She cradled the babe to her breast and a little yawn formed her perfect cupids bow mouth as the child snuggled in to Sarah.

"We've been calling her Lona." Jareth said softly.

"Lona." Sarah smiled. "Welcome little one."

As the months progressed, Court life began to regain some of its previous life and frivolity.

Sarah's mood picked up after falling under Lona's charm as the months progressed. She took both Lona and Arthur to her garden, and among the citizens when she draped a shawl over her head as to not be noticed, hoping that her children would disguise her. Secretly she smiled, remembering a scene from Aladdin where a princess did the exact same, sans children.

She walked up to a small trinkets shop to look at an owl that caught her eye when the vendor approached her, "You have two beautiful children Lady." He bowed; she pulled the scarf a little higher on her hair and smiled.

"Thank you sir, you are most kind. How much for the pendant?" She glanced to the children and smiled, Lona had just begun to toddle about, but only ever on the heels of Arthur, and Arthur acted like a true big brother and all while pretending not to care he always knew where she was.

"For a pretty thing like you," the shop keep said, "What'er you can gives me." She smiled and placed a generous amount of gold coins that only those at court use in his hand, placed the pendant in her cloak pocket and gathered the children.

"Bless you miss. May The Mother bless you too." The man had clenched the coins in his hand as she scooped Lona up on to her hip and grabbed Arthur's hand, they walked back to the castle a little song in her heart, 'my children' she whispered to herself.

Looking at Lona she smiled. Jareth had said over dinner once that the girl resembled her; Sarah privately thought that the girl looked like Snow White. Porcelain skin and raven hair with large grey blue eyes, almost the same colour as Jareth's left one.

"Mummy," A little voice rose from her son as they walked through the gates. "Me help Lonnie." She smiled down at the angelic creature. "Me do, me do."

"Lonnie's sleeping," Sarah said, "but you can help me tuck her in," he nodded energetically. The guards eyed her suspiciously in her plain blue dress with the silvery grey shawl held tight under her chin, looking at the guards she smiled and their eyes widened when they recognized her.

"Your highness," the two goblins straightened and stood with all dignity they could, being goblins.

"Do you know where the King is?" she asked in her best 'Queen' voice.

"The Escher room, ma'am" the shorter one said timidly. She nodded and scurried up the stairs. Allowing Arthur to help her put Lona down she asked the nursemaid to watch Arthur as he fell asleep on the day bed in the nursery with Lonnie asleep in the crib. She passed Dalia in the hall and asked her to tend to the children, and checked that Jareth was still in the Escher room.

She had noticed he went there a lot when he wanted to think alone. Very few trusted the odd gravity of the room, but being Queen she had every right to it as him. She didn't go often, just as he respected her tending to her garden, she respected his space.

But now she needed to talk to him.

He was sitting on an edge of a stair on what should have been the ceiling of the room. Thinking too hard about the physics class she had taken in high school made her dizzy, which wasn't saying a lot because the entire class had made her dizzy. Following a familiar path, she came up behind him and gently sat down to his right, putting her head on his shoulder.

Almost as a reflex, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. "Hello Sarah."

"Hi Jareth, something on your mind?" she asked, her question could wait. She heard the deep sigh echo in his chest and caught a glimpse of a hard expression in her peripheral vision.

"He would have been Four months old today. Four months had he been born on the destined date." Four months. The pain that had subsided until then suddenly reared back and galloped around her soul, a flashback to the christening of Arthur at four months with Dalia and Jareth's Uncle Math jointly holding the child, Dalia as his warden, and Math as the Regent In-Stead. Godparents.

A tear slipped out and she cleared her throat. "Nothing will bring him back, despite the pain and the anguish we've endured. He is gone, and that's that." Sarah bit her lip to stop it from shaking out more tears. "I want to adopt Lona." The look she received was baffling; it was both pain and joy together in the oddest romance.

"If you so desire it will be done," He said blandly.

She wanted to scream at him, smack him out of his funk, but something inside whispered about the selfishness of that act, when he had been nothing but understanding while she had fallen into the deep depth of her own depression. Sadness has always lurked in the corner of her life, and now it had reached her husband. "No, Jareth, please look at me." His mismatched eyes met her shining emerald ones. "Misery will only drown you in your sadness, and I won't let you drift away from me. Not after what I did to you." Cupping his cheek and she gave him a watery smile, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" By the expression on his face, that was not what he had been expecting to hear. She broke out in a warm belly laugh that nearly had her falling off the edge of the ledge.

"It's from Toby's favourite movie growing up. It means don't worry, or something like that." She smiled and brushed a tendril of hair back. "Spending time with Lona has helped me a lot, and I realised this earlier today. I will never be able to replace the child we lost, but I need to move on for the child I have." His expression softened and she swallowed a lump in that had been stuck in the back of her throat, "And for the child that needs me. You said that no one wants the children anymore because of me, well then it's up to me to fix that." A glimmer of determination, that haughty expression that had the power to either infuriate or empower him flashed past and Jareth took one last glimpse of his room of chaos and then looked to his hands in his lap.

"You are possibly the smartest person in this realm my dear." He said looked through half closed eye in thought.

"And don't you forget it Mister."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three weeks later Lona was held by Jareth's sister at the child's christening and crowning.

Princess Marva and her husband Prince Cottan were named as the child's godparents, a ritual blended from Jareth's ancient ancestors and her modern ideals. Marva was also adopted from the game and as such she was not of royal blood she would not inherit a throne, but could marry any prince in the land if she so chose, as she did; marrying Prince Cottan of Aldetora the border city of Angoraa and Deltos.

After the ceremony, Marva came to Sarah's side, who was standing just away from the crowd, opening her mouth and closing it as if she didn't know what to say. Jareth had said Marva had always been a quiet child and was so young when she had been adopted, but when her words were meaningful and wise. "If there is anything we can assist you with in whatever future the Mother holds for you do not hesitate to ask." Sarah smiled at the pretty girl. Young, but not younger than her, she had that air that Jareth's siblings had of being utterly pampered through childhood. They never truly knew pain and agony of losing a parent or family member, never went hungry and never had to make do with scraps, but charming all the same.

"Thank you for accepting this. I had to think who would not be offended if I had asked." Sarah said, hoping that Marva would take it with proper context. She nodded and looked out at the crowd of well-wishers bowing to the King who was holding Lona and the Prince who was talking to him on the other side of the entry steps to the main castle hall.

"We need to have more happy events." Marva said after a long time of silence. The two were still unnoticed by their significant others and both happy to have it that way.

Sarah twisted and stretched, unaccustomed to the large court dress she had been forced and Crisco'd into, the large black gown with a yellow sash that flattered her soft post-baby figure and yet was ridiculously uncomfortable and overwhelming. _Corsets are evil_, she thought candidly. She had taken to the Austen style after she had given birth to Arthur, favouring the lack of small waists to straight comfortable lines.

But it was the one thing the courtier's didn't like.

Sarah distracted herself by watching Jareth thank the various guests that had come. He too was in royal garb, but his yellow sash looked far less overwhelming over his smart black Military coat and black pants that did wonders to her heart. It had been far too long since she had desired her husband so carnally, and even publically. Their grief was enough to keep all emotions at bay, she often sleeping on the day bed in the Nursery and he not sleeping at all.

He looked worn and tired; the façade of being happy can only withstand so much misery and divided ideals. She watched as he offered thanks and accepted compliments of the now sleeping child, various courtiers vying for attention from the sovereign and felt her heart get a little lighter. She swore herself to this man, and so for better or worse, she would fix them.

His eyes glanced over just as she was studying him and her insides went all mushy. It had been almost six months since her miscarriage and subsequent relapse into depression and almost eight months since they had been 'romantic'. Looking at Arthur who had wandered over to play with his aunt; tired of smiling and being called "precious", and then scanning the crowd of well wishers she smiled, while she would always wonder what the child she had been carrying would have grown to, she needed to let go, accept that Gwenevere, their Great Mother, would care for him in whatever form of afterlife the Underground had.

She swung her hips out and walked up to their private chambers. The apartment area that they had claimed held four bedrooms, an Office area for Jareth, and a reading room for Sarah just above the castle library. Wandering into their private room, Dalia was already there to help her out of the monstrosity of a dress.

"It's not that large ma'am." Dalia said motherly, "I don't know why you hate this fashion so much. Those blue things you wear in the garden are hideous, and they don't even fit." It was true; the faithful jeans she had been wearing the day she had slid into Underground were officially too small for her post-baby body. "I'm going to have to ask Jareth to get me some, humans make the best jeans."

"Jean is a name Ma'am." Dalia sassed.

"Hey now," Sarah smiled, now out of the major portion of the dress she wandered to the cupboard and pulled out a long dress that was as blue as the glacier lakes in Menel. Wandering about the castle she peered out the window and noticed the swarm leaving.

That meant it was done.

Meandering about the castle she avidly looked for Lona and Jareth, twice she made the a wrong turn at the kitchen stopping for a moment to talk and the great hall and found herself up on the crumbled balcony where a fifteen year old girl claimed the Goblin King had no power over her.

"I still have no power over you." A hushed sound came from behind her. Whipping around she saw the tired face of her Husband and smiled.

"Not entirely true." She said peacefully, "Only when I need to think." She walked up to stand right in front of him and looked up at the feathered hair draping in his mismatched questioning eyes.

"Are you done thinking?" He asked looking away from her piercing eyes, unsure of where the conversation was going he played it cool, all the while his heart was racing. She had only asked to go home once, and that was before they married and had Arthur. If this was the final straw, if she demanded to leave now with their son.

It would be game over for him and his aching heart.

"Yes." He felt her hand gently on his cheek, "I've been – so selfish – so utterly selfish." She had such a hold on him, that she could have said anything at that moment and he wouldn't hear it. _Stay_, his mind begged. "It's time I moved on." He could already feel his heart breaking.

"Are you sure Sarah?" he asked, everything inside was burning and twisting, _So this is what it is like to die_.

"Absolutely. The Great Mother will protect him and it's time that I learn to accept fact, despite my misery, it will not help to contemplate it any longer. I will always feel guilty for losing the child, but it's time I stop punishing myself, and you." Smiling she dropped her hand, his pain momentarily paused with her words, but longed for her touch back. "I want to dream happy dreams again with my husband." She revealed a peach from her pocket and his face broke out in an unrestrained smile.

"So you're- not – leaving?" he asked hedging. Her eyes flashed worry and confusion.

"Do you want me to leave?" she posed, but he could hear the words she was actually saying _Why would you think I'm leaving_?

"No!" He blurted. In his two hundred and fifteen years he had never been this lost with women, or with Sarah. "You were just so- .. and the we- ..." his utterly lost expression and explanation fell short.

"Jareth," she looked at him deeply, Jareth shivered as she put the peach back in her pocket and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head coming up just below his chin. It was comfort and peace wrapped in gentleness and grace, in that moment, despite being surrounded by chaos and vying and pushy courtiers, he felt blessed and such peace that he hadn't known since being a prince.

"I would never do that to you, I love you too much. My son needs his father just as much as I need my husband." Her long black lashes lay flat on her face as he looked down at the softness of her that he was slowly reacquainting himself with. He moved his face and guilty eyes a second before she looked up, her scorching expression setting him ablaze inside.

"Do you remember –" He whispered, his warm breath caressing her neck.

"You may not have any magical power over me, but you have an undeniable power over my heart." For the first time in many years he felt like a newborn colt, or a market boy getting his first kiss.

"Will you come-" He started.

"I intend to." Lightening struck him straight to his core and went further. Speech alluded him and he merely grasped her hand and dragged her back to their room. The distance was short, or maybe long, neither of them could recall, only the song each of their bodies were singing to each other was important.

The whisper of sheets as they collapsed into their bed, the hum of the static in the air outside the window, the moan of the mattress with imprints long forgotten by the pair. The memories were in their muscles not their minds, for her hand caressing his strong jaw was as foreign to her as his fingers brushing the softness of her hips. New memories were made, in short time in long time. Neither cared what the time was, nor how long they were away, they only cared of each other. His movements, her breathy whispers in the darkness was all they knew. In those quiet hours they forgave each other, remembered each other and re learned how to love.

But how long would they have.

A pale pinkness kissed the southern border outside the window as Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She looked down at the golden head resting on her breast, in the faint rose light she could see the darkness staining his luminescent skin. Darkness that she had caused in the six months that it had been since her miscarriage. Thinking about it was still painful, but she had two other beautiful children and many more would cross their path in their future. Jareth's arm shifted and his warm breath tickled as it trekked across her stomach. The post baby stomach had been shaming in all these months, but a certain king that showed loving appreciation for her new curves and their already borne son made it less intolerable.

Smiling, she tucked a strand of hair behind his softly pointed ear and pulled at the blanket to cover some of her. Arthur was just past the age of climbing into bed but not quite past the age of early morning bed jumping. Eyeing her jeans across the room in their spot, hanging over the large wardrobe that held some of her regal court dresses.

"Today, I'll ask him today." She said quietly to no one. "Oh I wish it were as easy as running down to the Gap. All I wish for is a couple pairs of jeans." Snickering she indulged herself until a grunt came from the sleeping head on her chest. Warmth encased her and she huddled back down under the covers into their nest of dreamless and painless sleep.

Funny things happen when they who rule the realm of wishes places a wish. It is far more powerful to wish then it is to dream. For a dream is a fantasy in which one can wish without harm, a spoken wish is powerful. Words hold a power that a dream can only hope for, a prayer can be just as damning as a curse.

The Queen of Wishes made a wish. Snickering gouls in the wardrobe cackled with mischief. She would get her wish.

Jareth noticed three things when he awoke suddenly. The light coming through the small window was dim and too bright, the sheets were coarse and not nearly as comfortable as his large soft fur ones and finally, the room was cold and the walls a light blue and not the warm stone of his castle.

He was in a mortal house.

Sarah was curled up beside him as she had been when they had finally fallen asleep just before dawn. His worriment was beginning to seep into the warmth in his chest.

"Sarah. Sarah love, wake up.." He couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his face as she grumbled and snuggled in deeper.

"Before sunrise he's your son." She muttered. _Arthur_! Jareth's heart quickened, his concern about their predicament growing worse.

The room was plain. A white vanity sidled up to a larger white armoire gracing the corner, it would have been the largest piece in the room had there not been a monstrous white bookcase with fine calligraphy up the side. "_Byth i'r un ffyddlawn_. Ever the faithful one. Curious." He whispered.

Sitting up, the coarse sheets draped at his waist and his amulet swayed against his chest. "Thanks for that." The owl amulet ruffled it's feathers and looked around, perturbed that it was not in a setting more natural. He felt his magic wane and shiver inside, the Labyrinth had noticed him missing.

"Sarah, we aren't in the castle." She rolled and yawned, obviously still half asleep.

"Of course we-" looking at the sheets she had been clinging to she threw them away as if they had burned her. "No were not. We're in New York."

"How do you know?" He asked, wincing at the sudden painful shock that struck his gut.

"This is my old apartment. How is that possible?" Jareth and Sarah looked at each other in disbelief. In the silence, a soft sound padded across the floor and a well fed calico jumped up on the bed.

"Loki?" Sarah cuddled the cat and continued to look around. Jumping up and pulling the thin sheet tighter around herself, she carried the cat and wandered around the apartment. "This is almost exactly the way it was the day I left." Looking outside as the sun started to gain distance over the skyline of New York. Checking the hallway she grabbed a paper from the apartment that had been old Mrs Mervahlis who would look after Loki when Sarah had gone on her book tours.

"I've been gone for a whole day." Sarah looked up from the paper in disbelief. "It has been one whole day." Looking down as the affectionate cat her heart reached out for it. "My poor Loki, abandoned." Cradling the creature who was purring loudly she was interrupted by Jareth clearing his throat.

"Sarah. We're in New York."

"Jareth, We're in New York." The two stared at each other in disbelief. How did this happen. 

Sarah and Jareth sat in the living room still in mild disbelief. Jareth tried every method he knew of, attempting to conjure a crystal, attempting at snapping back, attempting to call the goblin retrievers, none had worked.

"There's one more thing I can do." He sighed and Sarah noted the look of irritation. "Amara!" He called out.

"You rang brother." A swirl of yellow and cobalt landed in front of the television.

"Take us back." He said in his Goblin King voice. "Something pulled us here and I can't get back."

"Brother if you can't get back then there must be a reason. I suspect a wish." Her cold eyes were stony and unfeeling.

"A wish?" Sarah whispered, a rock falling into her stomach, _I wish it were as easy as running down to the Gap. All I wish for is a couple pairs of jeans_ a foggy memory surfaced.

"There's an aura that I normally see with the children till they are claimed." Amara stated. "Did you think as a Ruler of the Wish you were exempted from the power of Underland?" her voice grew condescending and thin.

"I – uh- I don't know." Jareth's brow furrowed.

"If it were Sarah's wish why am I here as well."

"As for that, I do not know. Enjoy your time above, Brother, it will seem very short I can tell you that. Then again, everything seems short when you live for eternity," Amara smirked just as she raised her hand and created a crystal. "Use it well brother, it's the only gift I'll be giving you." She looked pointedly at Sarah and disappeared


	4. Chapter 3

ACK!.. I humbly beg all apologies for being so slack and idle on this one. If I didn't have plot bunnies I would have no plot at all.

I squeaked this one out, and HOPEFULLY will have another one before the New Year.

Again, SORRY! (this ones a little Racy just to make it up to everyone!)

* * *

><p>"Well," Sarah said from her spot that she had been pacing on the floor, "we're a little stuck."<p>

Jareth quirked a brow and leaned back into the overly stuffed chair. His arms were stretched out along the back and his expression were that of a husband dutifully following his wife from one store to another carry the bags all the way. Only difference there were no bags, there was no children and there was no way back.

Sarah had had a general surge of terror when she had finally realised they were stuck. "What about Arthur. And Lona. And Dalia. And the goblins." Jareth sighed and stood up, hugging her to him and tucking her head under his chin.

"They will be fine. Time moves differently above and below." Sarah recalled the one hour difference above to the ten hours she had spent below beating the Labyrinth.

"Yes, it moves quicker there. Jareth its already been almost a day that we've been gone." Jareth pulled her back to him, trying to avoid wincing from the iron in the atmostsphere. He knew he had to be strong for her, and once again, he would have to use every bit of cunning he had to get them back.

"Not with me not there. The Labyrinth will hold time for us. As for getting back, we need to go to England."

"Jareth, I don't know WHY we have to go to Wales." Sarah stated as she packed the large duffle, finding her purse and various stashes of money she had always kept for takeout.

"It's the land of my ancestors, if I am to get us back, it won't be in this .. place. I'll need to get to somewhere closer. And away from all this metal." Her face dropped from the distant look to present horror.

"Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry. Once again I'm being completely selfish and your just ... " Sarah looked to the pictures on the mantle, "Odd. That picture was of the four of us." She said pointing to a gold framed picture, her eyes tracking around picking out all the pictures that had once held multiple happy faces, "and now there just of me." Horror struck her as memories started to bleed into her mind. _Toby was playing in the back ... her dad was holding Karen's hand... Him in khaki's and a polo... Karen looking like she had just spent the entire morning playing in the garden._ They had forgotten her, she had been erased the moment her subconscious had decided to stay for him.

"Sarah?.." His voice trailed off and she felt his long pale hand cup her face.

"They forgot me when I decided you needed me. Three days after I'd arrived." Jareth nodded, remembering the day; his stomach clenched in reminder that she wasn't always his. He looked at Sarah as she continued to ramble, his eyes and the large green eyes of the calico on his lap tracked her movements but made no attempt to stop her.

"They didn't forget your after your first… visit." He remarked dryly, his issues with dredging up the past still very real. Even more so when she could vanish from in front of him, _why didn't I better acknowledge this realm, _he thought, _why don't I understand it. _He was quite at a loss as Sarah made phone calls and booked things and ordered things.

"No, they didn't." She answered after great pause. _I also wasn't ready to say yes to you, but that didn't mean I wanted to say no…_ "But I had never intended on staying, as much as I had wanted to, I knew I couldn't. For Toby." She looked into her husband's eyes and smiled. "It made me a better person in the long run." Jareth nodded and grew pensive.

"Hurry up love, we have to get moving." She nodded as her eyes cut away to the pile on her bed.

"You pack, I'm going to run down town and get you real clothes. The sweatpants will fit me fine, but not that I don't – appreciate – what you normally wear, it won't win points here." She smiled and gave him a deep soulful kiss and was gone before he recovered. Looking at the pile he smiled as he realised that all her clothes where multiple sizes too small for her post-baby frame.

Baby. Arthur.

He began pacing as he thought of his son. It had been hard while Sarah was in her depression. While Dalia could distract the boy, he longed for his mother. The child was half human and therefore had a instinctually need to be held. Jareth recalled being held by nursemaids and nanny's, but never craving touch. It wasn't until he had met Sarah that he needed to touch. To feel warm skin against his, to feel her warm breath on his neck when they woke together. In the dark of night he knew his need of contact was above all others, both intimate and physiological.

The pain he had been in while she enclosed herself in the nursery had been torture. Worst then when she had been kidnapped, at least then he knew she still loved him, still needed him. While she had locked herself away he spent days in fear that she would ask to go home.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Sarah walked up Central Park West and on 57th she melded into the crowd. The feel of the city and her adrenaline were pumping as she dodged into one store after another, whistling for a cab she made her way up town to various other stores and picked out full wardrobes for herself and Jareth. Loaded down with acquisitions she stopped at the bank and withdrew money, transferring some into British Pounds.

It was about an hour later when she finally emerged back at the building and with Phil the Doorman's help she made her way up.

Jareth was wearing a hole in her floor as she unloaded. She threw a bag at him and headed to the kitchen. He looked into the bag and smirked as she opened the fridge and started pulling out ingredients. "You hungry?" she hollered across the hall, a grunt and a couple choice words and she heard a muffled "Yes" in reply.

Ah Married Life.

She turned the radio on and began cooking. She knew her husband well after years of co-habituating and was amused at his expression when he emerged, dressed and looking devilishly handsome.

She assessed him, the caramel brown pants were straight and made of a soft twill, clinging to all the right places while still being socially acceptable, the sky blue oxford was left un-tucked underneath the chocolate cashmere sweater. Her heart skipped a beat and in turn his wolfish smile grew.

"See something you like?"

"Always." Turning back to the stove she tried to settle her racing heart while stirring the browning meat, throwing various things in on autopilot.

She had decided that they would need to play the Park Avenue Couple if they were to be seen together, and she was at a loss of how to explain her fifteen pound gain. But he would certainly fit the part of the eccentric boy toy to a star author.

Boy toy he was.

Jareth was smiling at the rise he got out of his wife. After months of cold sheets his need for her had grown exponentially, walking up behind her he placed a warm hand on her waist and grabbed her fidgeting hand with the other. She tensed and he burrowed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply all that was _Sarah_, his arms wrapped around her and he hugged her too him, she sighed as she relaxed back into his hard chest. "Whatever happens, I must have you." He whispered, his face still buried in her chestnut tresses.

"You'll never lose me Jareth." She turned the burner off and fiddled around with the oven until she felt tightening arms at her waist. "Aren't you hungry?' she asked as she broke away and washed her hands. Having Jareth so close was starting to effect her, and _those pants_.

"I've been hungry since I woke up." She looked at him and gasped as he pulled her into his hard chest. "And food has nothing to do with it."

"You just got dressed," she started, but even to her ears it sounded weak, "And the food's ready." He pulled her in flush against him and she swallowed as she felt how dangerous the pants actually were, and just how hungry he was.

"Tell me to stop, Sarah. Tell me now or forever hold you peace." He laid open mouth kisses up her neck as his hands roamed her body. She let out a moan and he smiled. Her sweatpants disappeared somewhere on the four steps that it took to make it to the large couch he had been contemplating on earlier.

Deciding on Sarah had been the easiest choice he made, for it was the one he made every day. He came back to the situation at hand when he felt Sarah's hands on his broad chest. "I once told you that you sparkled." She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, "it's more of a luminescent glow, from within."

He weighed her words, and smiled. "Just don't say it too loudly." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply.

Hours later they were eating microwaved stir fry at the breakfast bar, Sarah was wrapped in a sheet and Jareth had put the dangerous pants back on. "I'm sorry about your back." She eyed the four long angry red marks on his back. He shrugged and continued eating, gauging his expression it didn't look like he was aware how bad they looked. "Just don't go shirtless in public for awhile or they'll arrest me for abuse."

He snorted and looked up at her, "Believe me, they are every bit worth it." He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm, "Consider it payback for all the pain you've taken for me." He dropped her hand and finished eating. Looking at him quizzically she decided to leave the conversation until a more opportune moment.

"So Wales." She said, "Place of your ancestors.." She trailed off and adjusted the sheet that was wrapped around her.

He looked at her and nodded, "In the beginning, there was Arthur and Gwenevere. Arthur was a noble knight who was entranced by the wild woman. The pictures in the Hall of the Great Kings is fairly accurate according to Lot and Lona-"

"Lot and Lona?"

"Her two surviving children. Anyway-"

"They're STILL ALIVE?" Sarah asked. She had been told snippets here and there, she knew the general outline for when she had decided to become Queen, but nothing had told her they still lived.

"They're Fae, they'll live till war or disease kill them." He said matter-of-factly, "Questions at the end, Anyway, she was a very strong, very powerful Fae who decided that the pain and suffering her people went through was enough, and created Underworld for them. She asked Arthur to come with her. Arthur had been lured in by the mysticism surrounding Gwenevere and her people, and he abandoned the Roman army he pledged himself to the ways of her people. Of all the humans to bind themselves to our people, he was the most influential, he was the one who whittled the Labyrinth from a piece of the Llangernyw Yew and the Great Mother brought it to life for her youngest daughter-"

"Cadi" Sarah finished. She smiled as she thought of the girl she saw occasionally wandering through the Labyrinth, her fiery red hair that blew in the nonexistent breeze behind her. A ghost or an Angel, Sarah didn't know which, but she like the girl that was their Labyrinth.

"Yes, unlike your realm, spirits and nightmares are very real for us. Anyway, Arthur and Gwenevere ruled for 2 centuries and died days apart, him from battle injuries and her from suicide, she instantly regretted it and before she died she carved out her heart and buried it in the soil, forever becoming the Great Mother."

"She- Ew." Sarah sneered and Jareth chuckled. She pulled back and thought about the High Kingdom, only to be pulled back to reality when Jareth's hand cupped her face.

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" he asked, feigning exasperation, she pecked his cheek and nodded for him to continue. "You know the story of the Labyrinth, Cadi being usurped and becoming the Labyrinth as an act of goodwill from her mother. From then on only men were to rule the inner kingdom, the only kingdom to have that rule." He could see the cogs in her mind working, "That's why Arthur being a boy child was such a big deal, I have an Heir."

She nodded and kept her silence, "Lakendra was much like her mother she was a warrior, willing to ride into battle alongside her husband she had inherited much of her father's wit and charm, ensnaring one of the favourites of English court, William the Conquer. When she wasn't guiding her mother's country to a better future she was pregnant, but didn't let that stop her from being active, and holding the first ever Game of the Labyrinth that she had conjured up with her sister.

"Lakendra was heartbroken when her sister was sentenced to death and attempted to punish her people but found that none of her incantations would stick. And so she devised a punishment that required no magic on her part.

"They would be subjected to the game for all of time. Children from above and below that made foolish wishes would be forced to run the Labyrinth, children that would comfort her sister as they ran through her walls. This was before the wishers had wished children away, because the Fae blood was so diluted with strong human blood that they didn't have the sterility that we encounter now." He smiled as she seem enraptured by his voice, the story he had memorized long before he knew what a kingdom was, let alone that he would rule it.

"They kept the peace with an iron fist," he continued. "Subjecting much war and turmoil to the people of the growing land, but in the end had devised a map of 12 sub-countries ruled by lower-lords that reported to the High Kingdom. The Labyrinth within Ened Country would be the hidden secret to the High Kingdom, but none of the Kings who ruled it could tame her, Lakendra was the only one who could navigate the maze without dangers or difficulties. Cadi watched out for her sister."

Sarah shook her head and proceeded to clean up after their supper, motioning Jareth to continue "That's where the Labyrinth and the High Kingdom split, just before Lakendra died King Loki married Lakendra's daughter Rhionnon and was given Ened to rule as her dowry. Women have always been safe in the Labyrinth, women and children," Jareth smiled to himself, "and men who haven't forced her hand."

"Like you," Sarah said, breaking her silence, "She adores you." Jareth nodded and his expression grew solemn.

"And I her, the only other woman in my life. Better company sometimes," Sarah blew bubbles across the breakfast bar but quickly turned away so he didn't see the guilty expression. kidnapping, miscarriages, heartbreak and torment followed them and yet she was happier nowhere else but in his arms.

"And then there was Madoc and Isolde."

"Your grandparents." She said, reflecting on the aged man she met at Menel, at the royal retreat. He was such a kind man, with sad eyes. Grandfather King they called him.

He nodded " She had been a lady in the court of James the IV, she had been betrothed to the heir, a cruel, heartless man when Grandfather scooped her up and they lived happily ever after till grandmother died of disease half a century ago." Jareth's eyes grew sad, "She would have loved you. And Arthur." They were quiet for awhile when Jareth finished the story.

"Then there were my parents. Father was the Second Prince of Ened, but the only one with an heir. I took over for my Uncle Cynfor when I reached maturity." She nodded and stood for awhile, absorbing all the information she was just given.

Looking over at Jareth she inhaled and once again attempted to slow her speeding heart, this time it wasn't lust that had her nerves running away, but the realization of what she was a part of.

She had always known being Queen was a big deal, but once again, she had acted like a spoilt child throwing temper tantrums whenever it so pleased her.

"Ow," she grimaced when she saw the blood running down her hand from the blade of the sharp knife she had been holding too tightly. Jareth moved to her side quickly, and wrapped her hand in a towel. The cut hadn't been too deep nor too long, but enough to bleed a fair amount.

She looked up at Jareth's attentive eyes and smiled. He was such a kind man, a good man. She coward at the thought if something happened to her. He deserved to be loved of an eternity.

And above all. They needed to get back. They needed to go home.

* * *

><p>Ok, I've worked out the rest of this one, the bare bones are there, now they just need some meat.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Weren't expecting another so quickly, eh?

__This one is slightly shorter, but I hope I'm en route to forgiveness by being so speedy. I'm not at the climax yet, but its building.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Ened, at the Goblin Citadel<em>

The man striding up the hall was tall and broad. He looked like he belonged in a romantic damsel in distress story fighting dragons and evil step mothers.

His dark hair was wild and dishevelled and his warm eyes were pinched with concern.

"Dalia. Any word?"

"No Prince Math, none." He looked to the child held in his nursemaid's arms. The lady was very adept at caring for the child, but he had no clue as to how to care for the kingdom in his nephew's absence. He asked his brother's assistance, he had asked his father's assistance, but neither had one wit how to run Jareth's empire while he and his wife vanished.

Amara smiled coyly as she emerged from behind his large shoulders. "Maybe they'll never come back. Maybe they just disappeared into the wild. That girl he married is quite," she paused for emphasis, "a wild thing." She pouted when no one paid any attention to her.

"Math." The ancient woman entering looked so frail a summer breeze may blow her over, but everyone in the room sensed her great power.

"Lona. Milady," Math gave a short bow and fell in step with the woman, "What news from Fiskr?"

"All's quiet on the northern borders, Mother's been keeping the country in a hush since Cadi's ruler's have fled into the night."

"I do not believe that they are here in Underworld, Lady Lona." Math said gently, "Jareth feels great responsibility to the goblins, he appears to be the only one who cares for them. Him and his woman."

"Queen Sarah." Lona said sharply, "Just because she is a woman does not mean she isn't deserving of a name or a title."

"Beggin' you pardon ma'am" Math grumbled and fell back in step. _He knew his place_, Lona reasoned , _but sometimes the boy toes the line_.

The circled back to the nursery where the Boy Prince Arthur stared up at the two, the man he didn't remember and the woman with kind eyes he didn't know.

"Where's Mama? Where's Papa?" The boy asked, "Mama said she'd take care of Ona now, but she not." Dalia petted the boy's head and pulled him into an embrace. The babe in the crib's wide eyes stormy in their misunderstanding. The child had had two sets of parent's disappear, and now was unsure of anything.

Lona the Elder looked at the two precious children and smiled. She only came out of her seclusion once a century if the winds were right, but when the wind carried news of the disappearance of the King and Queen of Ened, she hurried down from her mountain peak and appeared in the throne room for her sister's keepers.

Cadi needed tender hands that Jareth had inherited honestly, he kept her well and happy, and the Champion did her part and tended to the wild creatures that Cadi had loved so dearly.

Together they were a formidably pair, but even with one gone the balance would be up ended, let alone two.

It had been a week since either was seen and three days since the grandest search had been conducted. But there was one possibility, one that she saw glimmered in the elder witch child, Jareth's sister knew, Lona would bet on everyone of her 1300 years.

"What?" Math had asked. Amara and Dalia looked at the old woman, and every emotion from distain (Amara) to wonder (Dalia) echoed through the hall.

"These eyes child, these are old eyes. Seeing everything was a gift my father gave to me." Amara shifted uneasily where she stood, "Those children need two parents, or they will become complete Fae. Something that Mother would frown upon." "I have spent many hours speaking to Mother, and I am sure the act in which you have committed upon your brother is unspeakable."

The words whipped through the air like a communal slap.

"I have-" Amara started, but Lona the Elder held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear your words." The ancient woman wheezed. Math and Dalia started speaking at once when the door slammed.

"Marva!" Math exclaimed, Princess Marva and Prince Cottan ran in and the Princess scooped up the little boy who's arms reached for his Aunt.

"It's ok little Prince. It's ok." Marva murmured. She had fond memories of the boy and the girl who was her ward. The boy was resting on his aunt's hip, soothed momentarily by her warmth and comfort.

"We just arrived; where are they?" Cottan asked.

"Still unsure." Math said solemnly.

"What about the children." Marva asked, Amara pouted and stormed off, once again ignored.

"They are safe for now, but if the word gets out that the royals are not within the realm, mass panic will destroy Ened." Dalia

"No. Cadi won't let Ened fall." They all looked out the large window in the nursery and saw the billowing dust cloud roll across the plains beyond the Goblin City. Cadi would hold off the horde, but how long would she stand without her keepers.

Afternoon faded into evening as Marva and Dalia tended to the children, Math and Cottan tended to the countrymen and Lona took her leave and tended to her sister.

Walking within the walls, she came upon the wizened old man, the bird on his head noticed her before the man did and squawked it's delight. "Girly Girly Girly, it's Lona!" whistling and squeaking.

"Lot," Lona said, "How does she fair?"

"With the change of winds, she fairs less the yesterday but with the change in tide, she fairs better then tomorrow." Lona nodded and conjured up a chair beside her brother.

"A wish was made Lona." Lona nodded her surprise and frowned.

"Are they dim or just reckless."

"Ignorant I'd presume. What of the other offspring?"

"Mother will tend to them. We must tend to her." Her arm patted the chair made of soil and the dirt grew rosy and bloomed three tulips which withered not seconds after their birth.

"She's weak and fading." Lot said in his voice. Echoing time and wisdom, neither of which helped. "We must trust Mother to provide."

"Mother will provide." Lona agreed.

The two wized old crows sat in silence, neither praying nor cursing the men that doomed their sister. And both silently wishing good fortune to the progeny above.

_Back Above_

"Bloody Hell," Jareth swore as Sarah made a phone call. Humans and their paperwork.

"Ok, you have a British birth certificate saying you were born in London, British passport, American health insurance and a bank account with just over 13 million in it and a fake trust fund for 80 million." Jareth rolled his eyes until the details sunk in.

"13 million.. Dollars?" She nodded and he felt his face go blank. He had been observing human culture for centuries and was well aware of money and currency, he had just never paid it any interest due to lack of necessity, he was an all powerful Fae, who needed money.

Till now, "Why so much?"

"If- When the press see us together they'll be asking questions about you. I'm famous above and below. Here I'm an international best seller twelve times over. They'll be asking questions about why until now have I been celibate and single and all of a sudden I'm seen with this gorgeous arrogant Brit." She smiled and her eyes twinkled, "Your back story is that parents were real estate moguls and died in a plane crash. Just act like a complete asshole if anyone asks you anything and say I'm the love of your life."

"How do I do that?" He asks, feeling his temper rising he crossed his arms.

"Just be yourself," she laughed.

"As you milady. If you ever need anything just-" her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Anything. Jareth you're a GENIUS!" His question died on his lips as she ran to her mirror. "I may not get back but-" she place a hand on the mirror. "HOGGLE, I need you!" Jareth strolled in, attempting to be caviller, but the concerned pinch in his eyes betrayed the casual appearance.

"Sarah?" the croak came from across the way, "Sarah?" Hoggle came into view and smiled. "You're ok!"

"Yes Hoggle, can you get Dalia?" He nodded and came back seconds later with not just Dalia but a group, Math, Marva, Cottan, and an aged woman more ancient then time.

"Sarah!" voices echoed in various pitches, everyone tried to speak at once but Jareth saw the concern and took matters into his own hands.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed and everyone fell quiet.

"I don't know how long I'll have so I need to be quick, first things first – Dalia, how are the children?"

"They're fine mi'lady, they miss you and His Majesty, but they're ok."

"Good, second, Jareth and I are mixed up in a little thing and are in the works to fix it. It's my fault, but as soon as I get home there are a couple things I need to look into. I did make a wish, but it wasn't a genuine wish. I know the laws well, and I want to know how such a flimsy thing "  
>got through the filter." Sarah's eyes flickered to the ancient woman and quickly looked away, "Marva, Dalia, take care of the children, give them each a kiss and tell them that I love them both." The woman nodded. Sarah looked to Jareth.<p>

"My desk, third drawer, has everything you need." Jareth looked to Cottan and Math, "There's a traitor in the house of Uchel and it's time they pay for their crimes. The men looked at each other and Sarah closed the connection.

"We can communicate"

"There's only one difficulty." Sarah hedged. "This vanity is special.." She looked at it and bit her lower lip. "My father bought it for me in Wales for my mother before I was born. Subsequently I.. inherited it when she.. left." She stole a glance at the hint of the gold cursive underneath the patterned cloth that protected the ancient tabletop. "I hunted that armoire to the ends of the earth. It's the matching piece, the owner said it was cursed but I never had issues." She shrugged and looked up, there were three stuffed animals and a gap in between. She had given Lancelot to Toby upon their return home from the Labyrinth, and he was still missing. "Curious and Curiouser." She quipped.

Jareth's eyes followed her gaze, but not her train of thought. Sarah seemed lost for a few moments but seemed to stumble out of it. "Bed. I'm whipped," the wave of emotions that had just crossed her was draining and all she wanted was her dreams to solve the current dilemma. She stripped her clothes and crawled under the covers.

Jareth continued to stand on the other side of the room, "_Byth i'r un ffyddlawn_. Ever the faithful one" he murmured. He glanced at Sarah who was now snoring softly, she snuffled and rolled onto her side, her arm stretched across the bed. He pulled off the pants and slid into the bed beside her, those words coming back to him _Ever the Faithful one_.. he'd heard those words before, but **where**?

_Below, in the Goblin Citidal_

Arthur was used to being coddled and love, he was used to the cooing and fawning of courtiers. But what he wasn't used to was not seeing his parents. There was a time when his mother was very very sad, and his father was very very sad, but they were there. His mother slept in the nursery with him every night, and his father had fed him his breakfast every morning.

But he had not seen either of them for days. And he did not like this.

Dalia had tucked him in and sang him a song. But he missed his mother's kiss, his father's large hand on his brow. For a boy of three he didn't know much in the wide world around them, but he knew the castle. And something was wrong.

Dalia watched as Arthur fought the fog of sleep wash over him, and eventually fall asleep.

She was concerned for the children, Arthur was a strong child, but needed much encouragement, more than anyone but his mother could give. Lona was a sweet babe, but fussy without Jareth's words. Sarah often called him the Snake Charmer, but she had no idea why. Snakes weren't charming, they were vile creatures. Wandering over to the elegant crib that Lona was tucked up in she saw that the child was asleep as well.

She slipped out of the room as she made her way into the private chambers where the royals were arguing about the traitor and the wish. She collected that which she needed and slipped back out into the quiet hall. Dalia was not a dull girl, the Archduke had been very kind when he had been younger and more naive to the world, allowing all the maids to take schooling when time presented itself. But intelligence was not what was needed in this situation, the thought's whipped past like a chilling winter wind. Peering out one of the Archer Windows she noticed Lona the Elder wandering through the maze with the Ancient man.

Lot. He was called Lot, if she had overheard correctly.

Continuing down the stairs she heard a tumble through one of the doors to the lower chambers. Allowing her curiosity to get the better she peaked into the small room that Sarah had once pointed out.

"_That used to be my room. Back when the King thought he hated me_." She had giggled and continued on, the words confusing Dalia but she forgot them as quickly as they had been said, for it hadn't been her place at the time. She had been so unsure of her position she recalled weeks of uneasiness, despite being reward vastly by the king for helping Sarah escape to Menel.

It had not taken much time after though to realise how much Sarah had wanted another woman to confide in. She watched the gracious queen dote upon the large furry mound that smelled terrible and yet was terribly lovable, she watched her smile and laugh with the fox guard who was in charge of the royal staff, always in the background of the busyness, and then there was Hoggle.

The Dwarf was an oddity in the land of Goblins. He was both hated and loved but moved through the castle like a ghost.

Dalia pulled herself out of deep thought and continued to hear ruckus in the Queens once chamber. She stole a glance inside to see the room, Hoggle was pacing back and forth, every third time he stopped and climbed up and looked in the mirror.

Sarah had called for Hoggle. And he was waiting further instruction.

Hoggle. A favourite of the queen. But she had watch as even Hoggle was treated with a childlike innocence. Each companion was treated differently.

And yet none more so then the King.

All her child hood, growing up in Vottenfang she had heard tales of the evil Goblin King who stole children and tortured innocence with harsh reality in his Labyrinth.

But every day the King would destroy those ideas, again and again. He was nothing be kind and loving. The wisher's had ample opportunity, and as the Queen had told her in confidence, it could be done if one was pure of heart.

She looked back to the little Dwarf and her thoughts when to the Queen who was also pure of heart. If they never returned- .. If something happened while they were above.

Her thoughts reflected back as Hoggle caught her eye. They gazed at each other, a cold stone dropping into her stomach.

Dalia quietly closed the door and quickly scampered back up to the nursery, hoping for something to erase the look from her mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Ho Ho Ho.. What ever will become of our hero's?..<p>

All I could think of when I was writing Arthur's bit was "Will not have this shit. Will Not." it's something I always expect my nephew to say when his mom drops him off for me to babysit. Ha ha!

Ok, Reviews are much loved and appreciated. (I realise there is many spelling and grammar issues but consider speedy, un-beta-ness as an excuse!). Again, hoping to have a couple more chapters up before the new year.

Much Love! S.W.L


End file.
